Hebereke (Ufouria: The Saga)
Hebereke (known as Ufouria: The Saga in all International territories) is a 2D platformer for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It was released in Japan on September 20, 1991 and was released in Europe on Novemeber 19, 1992, along side Austraila. A U.S. release was planned, but for unknown reasons was cancelled. It was eventually released on the Virtual Console, making it the only U.S. Released Hebereke game to date. The game also marks the first game in the series. Story English version: Bop-Louie and his friends live in a world named Ufouria, The characters stumble upon a crater, in which his friends fall in. Bop-Louie climbs in, but suddenly blanks out. He finds out that he must find all three of his other friends, all of which suffer from amnesia and take on Bop-Louie as a threat. Each time Bop-Louie locates one of his friends, you must battle them in an attempt to help them regain their memory. Once all four are back together the game revolves around collecting keys to open a gate, Unyo The alien will then battle you to the death with a giant hovering robot, that looks like him, connected to him. Japanese version: Long ago, Peace was in their world, now to this day, there's such a big war. The battle is involving around the world, because the space-time is so twisted, The world started to collapse. All of the heroes are due to go and fight, They fell to the cleft of time and space. To all who are in grief, he eventually cares, now he decided to begin the adventure from their original home to their world. Somewhere in this world, The Hero, known as Hebereke, must find his three other colleagues: Oh-Chan, Sukezaemon, and Jennifer are hiding. So to survive in this weird world, you must find your friends, determine the skills of your team, and all three must venture into this magical world. To fight against an alien mastermind named Unyo! Gameplay The game acts like the Metroid series. You have to venture across a vast world full of many directions and rooms. Your first main task is to find your three friends, O-Chan, Sukezaemon, and Jennifer (Freeon-Leon, Shades, and Gils). Depending on what version your playing, you have to gain the respect of your fellow friends in the Japanese version, but in the English version, your friends have amnesia and you have to gain their memories back. Once you have defeated a friend, you can now play as them to your advantage to access inaccessible areas you can't go to with Hebe. Your friends have a range of abilities. O-Chan can swim on the surfaces of water and walk on ice, Sukezaemon can jump slightly higher than everyone else and falls down slowly, and Jennifer can go to the depths of the water. When searching around the overworld, you can also find the crew's secret abilities, which are guarded by a large mini boss which is never mentioned in-game and collect additional items to help you guide yourself to the right location. Hebe can use a suction cup to climb walls, O-Chan can cast a breath of ice to freeze her opponents, Sukezaemon can use his hammer to shoot his eyes out of his body to defeat enemies by stocking them, and Jennifer can gulp out egg-shaped bombs to destroy explosive walls. After finding your four friends, your second main task is to find all three keys, as mention by Sukezaemon and Jennifer. You can make them easier to find if you find the three rings, which gives you a location where the key is located. Your bosses range from a cat boss to one of the main characters of the series, Utsuzkin. Once gotten all the keys, you can access the big sealed door, which leads to the final boss of the game, Unyo. Once defeated, you have now completed the game, and the credits run. Re-releases Hebereke has had a lot of re-releases since it's debut. It was released for the Playstation in Japan on March 28, 2002, as part of Sunsoft's memorial Vol.5, along side Raf World (known as Journey to Silius Internationally). The game a year later released on Mobile phones in Japan on August 18, 2003. Ufouria: The Saga was released for the Wii Virtual Console on July 2, 2010 in Europe, in North America, it was released on August 23, 2010, and Hebereke was released in Japan on March 29, 2011. Hebereke was then released for the Nintendo 3DS on July 24, 2013, however, no English release has been set for International territories. Ufouria: The Saga's latest release so far is on the Wii U. It was released in North America on July 24, 2014, in Europe, it was released on October 9, 2014, and Hebereke was released on January 28, 2015.